The House
by thejeloy
Summary: Hogwarts adalah Hogwarts. Menyatukan penyihir-penyihir dari belahan dunia manapun. Pertolongan di berikan oleh Hogwarts kepada siapapun yang membutuhkannya. kalian harus selalu ingat slogan Hogwarts. "Jangan bangunkan naga tidur!" [SEVENTEEN HOGWARTS!AU] ups jeonghan joshua jun hoshi wonwoo woozi dokyeom mingyu the8 seungkwan vernon dino


The Houses

.

.

.

 _i dunno what kind of fic is this lol, i just want to write about hogwart, yeah!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu membenarkan dasinya yang agak miring, kemudian tersenyum bangga setelah dasi yang melingkar di lehernya itu kembali rapi. Tangannya mengarah ke kepala, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya sejenak, dan –lagi-lagi- tersenyum bangga.

"Hari ini harus lebih menakjubkan dari yang kemarin, Mingyu!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Sejenak, Mingyu melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin panjang itu. Bukannya sombong, tapi Mingyu akui bahwa dirinya memang tampan. Tubuh tinggi, mata cantik, hidung tajam, senyum yang menggetarkan. Ah, cowok itu begitu bangga pada orangtuanya yang telah mencetak generasi luar biasa, sepertinya.

Sebelum memakai rompi hitamnya, Mingyu mengambil ujung dasinya, dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Ewh!"

Cowok tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Vernon yang sedang bersandar di lemari pakaian.

"Aku tahu kau bangga sekali, tapi apakah harus mencium dasimu seperti itu? Tepat di badan ularnya lagi," cowok agak bule itu mencibir. Vernon, sudah jauh lebih siap daripada Mingyu, karena dia sudah pakai rompi hitam panjang dan sudah menjinjing tasnya.

"Diam, Vernon! Aku hanya ingin mengapresiasi perasaanku masuk di asrama ini. Kau tidak tahu aku begitu bangga ketika topi tua itu meneriakkan nama asrama kebangganku ini saat acara _sorting hat_ kemarin,"

"Aku tahu, dan aku sangat tahu. Kau tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti idiot selama makan malam, duh,"

Mingyu hanya mencibir, mengulang perkataan Vernon dengan gerakan bibir serta nada bicara yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Sial!"

Cowok tinggi itu mengumpat ketika bantal mendarat di kepalanya. Itu ulah Vernon, tentu saja.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Itu Jihoon, yang sekarang sudah ada di ambang pintu bersama dengan cowok yang lebih tinggi –sedikit- darinya, yang berpipi tembam, dan sedang mengunyah sesuatu, yang bernama Seungkwan.

"Aku sudah, tapi Mingyu masih sibuk dengan perasaannya," jawab Vernon. Cowok bule itu justru duduk di kasurnya yang empuk.

"Perasaan apa?" Seungkwan bertanya, dan suaranya agak aneh karena dia mengunyah sesuatu.

"Perasaan bangganya bisa masuk di asrama kebanggannya," lanjut Vernon.

"Ini adalah asrama tempat keluargaku tinggal, wajar jika aku bangga sekali bisa ada disini," Mingyu menimpali sambil pakai sepatu.

"Biasa aja tuh," Jihoon yang cuek merespon dengan cuek pula.

"Ehm," Seungkwan menambahkan.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Kita tunjukkan kepada dunia, siapa kah kita ini. Kita adalah penerus Salazar yang akan dibanggakan oleh seluruh penyihir di dunia. Kita adalah _Slytherin Squad_. Jadi jangan main-main, Kawan!" Mingyu mencoba merangkul ketiga temannya itu, walau itu susah sekali.

" _What the—"_ Vernon sudah kebelet bicara kasar sejak melihat Mingyu mencium dasi berbordir ular tadi pagi, ditambah dengan kalimat Mingyu yang _oh-so-freaky_ itu.

"Aku tidak peduli," –Jihoon.

"(Nyom-nyom-nyom)" –Seungkwan.

"Apa yang kau kunyah itu, Kwan?"

"Permen karet rasa keju. Baru! Mau mencoba, Vernon?"

" _Hell,_ "

-000-

"Jisoo, sudah siap?" Jeonghan yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi, (cowok itu masih pakai kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk) bertanya kepada Jisoo yang sudah rapi sekali.

"Iya, sudah. Cepatlah bersiap Jeonghan. Kita akan ke Aula bersama-sama." Jisoo menjawab dengan senyum manis yang Jeonghan suka. Dan cowok berambut panjang itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Omong-omong, dimana Wonwoo?" sambil mengambil pakaian di lemari, Jeonghan bertanya, dan langsung disahut oleh sebuah suara.

"Aku disini,"

Jeonghan, dan Jisoo, terbelalak melihat kawan sekamar mereka yang sekarang sedang tengkurap di bawah kasur. " _What in the world are you doing, Wonwoo?"_ Jisoo yang emang asal Amerika langsung mengeluarkan kalimat _English-_ nya. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Jisoo, tapi dahinya berkerut, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke Jeonghan (minta penjelasan dari kalimat Jisoo tadi) tapi Jeonghan malah mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Wonwoo?" Jisoo yang sadar bahwa kedua temannya itu tidak mengerti apa yang barusan ia katakan mengulang pertanyaan dengan bahasa yang mereka bertiga pahami.

"Mencari bukuku. Aku membawanya dari rumah, semalam ku baca-baca lagi, dan kemudian aku tertidur, setelah aku bangun buku itu tidak ada di kasurku, barangkali jatuh di bawah kasur." Wonwoo menjawab sambil tangannya menggerayah bawah kasur.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Cowok Jeon itu berseru dan senyum lebar terpatri di mukanya. Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya menganga sedangkan Jeonghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil pakai celana panjang.

"Kau bawa buku sebegitu tebal dari rumah?" Jisoo yang masih terheran bertanya, dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ini buku bacaan milik Ayahku. Karena beliau suka sekali tumbuhan, jadi Ayah punya banyak sekali koleksi buku Herbologi. Menurutku, tumbuh-tumbuhan itu menarik, jadi aku sering pinjam buku milik Ayahku." Wonwoo menjelaskan sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak kotor akibat tiduran dilantai.

"Dia akan jadi anak emas Professor Toge," Jeonghan menimpali ketika cowok itu sedang menguncir rambutnya.

"Professor Toge?" Jisoo bertanya kepada Jeonghan, karena, _well_ , ada ya di sekolah ini yang namanya Professor Toge?

"Guru Herbologi kita namanya adalah Professor Sprout. Sprout itu Toge, benar kan?"

Jisoo masih menganga, sedangkan Wonwoo malah ketawa keras sekali.

"Ahahaha! Toge? Aduh, nama apa itu? Hahaha!"

Jisoo –yang masih menganga- menatap Wonwoo heran.

Jeonghan –yang sudah rapi- menatap Wonwoo heran juga.

"Sprout adalah Toge. Hahaha! Dapat darimana sih sekolah ini guru yang namanya aneh begitu. Hahaha!"

Wonwoo masih terus tertawa. Sampai memegangi perutnya. Sampai jongkok-jongkok. Sampai guling-guling.

"Emangnya lucu?" –Jeonghan.

"Nggak. Sama sekali. Nggak!" –Jisoo.

"Hey! Professor Flitwitck sudah di ruang rekreasi, cepatlah turun. Jangan bercanda terus!"

Itu suara Prefek, yang sedang menyuruh murid-murid yang masih di kamar untuk segera turun karena Professor Flitwick ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada murid tahun pertama, seperti mereka bertiga.

"Ayo, Jisoo. Kita turun," Jeonghan mengambil tasnya. Jisoo mengikuti di belakang.

"Hey! Tunggu aku teman-teman." Wonwoo segera bangkit dan menyusul kedua temannya itu.

"Buat apa bawa buku tebal itu lagi, Wonwoo?" Jeonghan menatap buku tebal yang tadi dicari-cari oleh cowok Jeon itu sudah dirangkul olehnya di depan dada.

"Ravenclaw ada pelajaran Herbologi jam pertama nanti, barangkali aku membutuhkan ini, jadi kubawa saja." Wonwoo menjawab dengan enteng.

Jisoo hanya menepuk dahinya, sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kalau nanti pelajaran Herbologi jam pertama, berarti kita akan ketemu Professor Toge lebih cepat, dong? Hahaha!"

"Astaga, lelucon itu lagi,"

-000-

"Hooaaamm," cowok itu membuka mata sambil menguap. Mengubah posisi menjadi telentang di atas kasurnya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kemudian menggaruk pipi kanannya.

"Sarapan akan segera mulai dan kau masih asik nonton langit-langit? Cepat berdiri, Chan!" cowok yang sedang asik menggaruk pipi kanan tadi langsung terperanjat mendengar teman sekamarnya mengomel.

"Masih duapuluh menit lagi, Jun. Biarkan aku merasakan rasanya menjadi murid Hogwart dulu, dong. Sebentar saja,"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Chan. Nanti kita telat dan poin kita terpotong!" Jun malah menyibak selimut Chan sehingga cowok yang masih tiduran itu mengerang.

"Kalian bertengkar jangan terus!" Jun dan Chan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Mendapati teman sekamar mereka yang sudah rapi pakai seragam lengkap. Bukan itu sih, yang membuat mereka serempak menoleh ke arah cowok itu. Tapi, kalimatnya barusan.

"Bertengkar jangan terus?" gumam Chan.

"Salah, Minghao! Yang benar itu Kalian Jangan Bertengkar Terus. Makanya, kalau aku lagi belajar bahasa _join_ dong, jangan malah keluyuran," Jun ngomel-ngomel lagi.

"Siapa yang keluyuran. Orang salah bicara bukannya dibetulin malah dimarahin," Minghao malah jutek.

"Sudah, ah. Aku mau mandi," Chan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lagi peduli dengan kedua teman sekamarnya yang adu cek-cok.

"Kan aku sudah membenarkan tadi. Kok malah kamu yang marah?" Jun menghampiri Minghao yang sedang merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat. "Jangan mudah marah, dong. Helga bukanlah pemarah, jadi kita tidak boleh gampang marah juga." Jun mencoba mengambil hati Minghao yang masih pasang wajah cemberut.

Cowok yang sudah selesai dengan rambutnya itu mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas kasur dan duduk di kursi goyang dekat jendela, yang kebetulan dekat dengan ranjangnya juga. "Aku jarang ikut kamu belajar bahasa bukan karena aku keluyuran. Karena—"

Minghao menghentikan kalimatnya. Menatap jendela dengan sorot mata yang kebingungan. Minta penjelasan. Sedangkan Jun menunggu di belakangnya.

"Jun-ah, keluyuran itu maksudnya apa ya? Aku jarang dengar kosakata itu." Minghao menoleh ke arah Jun. Cowok satunya, yang dimintai pejelasan, malah mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku sering dengar kata itu dari teman-temanku dulu. Itu adalah panggilan untuk orang-orang yang suka bolos sekolah, atau bolos les, atau bolos apapun," sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, Jun melanjutkan. "Mungkin, sih."

"Jun yang aneh! Kau bahkan tidak tahu keluyuran itu maksudnya apa. Sok-sokan bilang aku keluyuran!"

Jun hanya _hehehe_ saja sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Keduanya terdiam kemudian.

Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Chan saja, kemudian mereka akan turun dan menuju ke Aula bersama.

"Keluyuran itu bukan sebutan untuk seseorang, Jun." Tau-tau, Chan sudah berdiri di depan kaca, dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Cowok itu memakai sepatu yang terletak di bawah kasurnya, kemudian meraih tas di atas meja.

"Keluyuran itu kata kerja, berkeliling, atau jalan-jalan. Bukan sebutan untuk orang," ucapnya. Jun dan Minghao mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil ber- _oh._

Chan merapikan sekali lagi seragamnya.

Kerah kemeja putihnya.

Rompi hitam panjangnya.

Celana hitamnya.

Sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilat.

Dan yang terpenting,

Dasi kuning-hitam yang ada bordiran luwak di ujungnya, yang kini sudah melingkar manis di lehernya.

Chan senang –bangga- bisa menjadi bagian dari Hufflepuff.

"Ayo teman-teman. Masa yang indah di Hogwart, sudah menunggu kita."

-000-

Sinar matahari masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamar mereka, dan sinarnya menerpa wajah salah satu dari mereka secara langsung. Cowok itu, yang wajahnya tersiram sinar matahari, menggeram. Membalik badannya menjadi membelakangi matahari. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya terkumpul walau matanya masih menutup.

Sedikit sadar.

Setengah sadar.

"Ah!"

 _Finally¸_ sepenuhnya sadar.

"Ada apa, Kwon?"

Teman sekamarnya yang tinggi (tinggi badan, dan tinggi hidung juga) menanyainya, karena tiba-tiba cowok itu berseru 'Ah!' bahkan sebelum ia membuka mata.

"Astaga, Seokmin! Seokmin ini—"

Seokmin, cowok tinggi itu, mengerutkan dahi sambil memiringkan kepala melihat kawannya yang masih bermuka bantal dan masih terbelit selimut itu. "Apa?"

"Ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Astaga. Aku masih tidak percaya ini bukan mimpi, Seokmin!" Wajah cowok Kwon itu sumringah, seperti menang lotere. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan menghampiri Seokmin yang masih duduk-duduk santai di kursi goyang. Tiba-tiba cowok Kwon yang bau iler itu memegang erat pundak Seokmin, membuat cowok tinggi itu otomatis berdiri, bermaksud untuk melepas tangan yang mencengkram pundaknya.

"Aku terbangun di asrama Hogwart! Aku terbangun di atas kasur Gryffindor! Aku akhirnya menjadi anak buah Godric, Seokmin. Aku sangat bahagia! Aku sang—"

"STOP!"

Kwon Soonyoung, yang masih berada dalam _euforia_ menjadi bagian dari asrama merah-emas itu, melongo karena teman sejawatnya berteriak di depan mukanya.

"Aku tahu kau senang sekali tapi lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku dan jauhkan wajahmu yang masih bau iler itu dari mukaku. Aku sudah bersih dan wangi, dan aku sudah tinggal berangkat saja. Maka jangan membuat wajahku ternoda oleh air liurmu yang _muncrat_ kemana-mana itu, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Cowok Kwon bermata sipit itu mengerjapkan matanya. Bibirnya masih belum manyatu. Ia masih melongo.

"Maaf, Seokmin. Aku terlalu bahagia," ucapnya sambil agak menjauh dari Seokmin.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan liurmu yang sudah seperti hujan badai itu, Soon," jawab Seokmin sembari mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya nyengir. "Tuh, Seungcheol sudah selesai mandi. Cepat mandi sana!" Kwon Soonyoung segera meraih handuk dan masuk kamar mandi ketika teman sekamarnya yang lain, Seungcheol, baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

"Ada apa tadi? Kok ribut-ribut?" Seungcheol yang sekarang sudah pakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang itu bertanya kepada Seokmin yang sedang melanjutkan acara duduk-duduk santainya.

"Kwon Soonyoung bermata sipit itu hanya tidak percaya bahwa ia terbangun di kasur Gryffindor dan ia merasa SANGAT bahagia bisa menjadi anak buah Godric, itu saja." Seokmin menjelaskan sesuai realita, ditambah penekanan dikata 'sangat'.

Choi Seungcheol terkekeh sambil memasang dasi yang di ujungnya terdapat bordiran singa itu. Sambil tersenyum bangga, ia menimpali. "Menjadi bagian dari Gryffindor memang membanggakan, Seokmin. Bukan begitu?"

" _Yeah_. Tapi dia berlebihan. Maksudku, bukannya aku tidak suka dengannya. Hanya saja, ia berlebihan sekali sampai liurnya mengotori mukaku, Cheol!" Seokmin mengadu kepada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Soonyoung adalah darah-campuran dan ibunya yang seorang dokter gigi itu ingin sekali anaknya masuk Gryffindor walaupun Beliau tidak benar-benar paham dunia kita. Ayahnyapun alumni Gryffindor juga. Itulah yang membuatnya sangat bahagia." Seungcheol kini sudah rapi dan sudah siap berangkat.

"Aku tahu."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Menunggu Soonyoung selesai mandi. Seokmin masih santai duduk di kursi goyangnya, sedangkan Seungchol duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Tapi Seungcheol, darimana kau tahu tentang keluarga Soonyoung?" Seokmin tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Semalam sebelum tidur anak itu cerita sedikit kepadaku. Kau sudah pulas waktu itu."

Ketika Seokmin sedang ber- _hehehe_ Soonyoung sudah selesai mandi. Sudah pakai kemeja dan celana. Tinggal pasang dasi, dan pakai rompi hitam saja.

Ketika ketiganya sudah siap, mereka keluar kamar untuk menuju Aula.

Tergambar dengan jelas di wajah mereka semangat seorang Gryffindor. Semangat kuat sekuat singa yang berani, seberani warna merah.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan keluargaku, dan Gryffindor, tentu saja!" –Soonyoung.

-000-

.

.

.

 **Kkeut!**

astaga aku tau ini pointless, kayak penggambaran tokoh doang gitu kan? iya aku tahu, pengen aja nulis yang ada harpot-harpotnya gitu, tapi gak tahu alurnya musti gimana, jadi bikin ginian aja deh, kebelet banget soalnya nulis harpot, ahaha. kalo ada pencerahan bakal ad ach 2 nya kok.

 **KALO ADA. . .**

kalo gak ada ya. . . . . . . .

nunggu sampai ada aja lah ya, hehe.

oh! dan, omong-omong, aku anak **slytherin** loh! hehe. adakah yang ikut tes di _pottermore_? atau tes _hogwart's house_ di situs lain? ayo beritahu aku kalian masuk asrama mana~

 _last, how about review?_


End file.
